Goodbye Tayuya
by Bored Failure
Summary: A little oneshot of what could have happened if Naruto spend a few pre-canon years in Oto.  Warning: Character Death and Tayuya's sailor mouth


Author Note: So... My muse inspired me to write this. She just kept bugging me about this the whole day. -_- Now I'm behind on hw. Oh well...

Anyways, this story is based of some ideas I had for a fanfic I am working/planning/scrapping/prob not going to release for eternity... yea. So I decided to write this section as a stand alone. Doesn't really work without a little more background info. So here are the basics:

-Naruto leaves Konoha as a child (7-8) and ends up in Oto

-He is trained as a member of the Sound Elite and becomes one of its strongest members.

-But, due to his emerging power over the Kyuubi chakra, Orochimaru wants to experiment on him.

-So... Naruto leaves and travels the world.

-For some reason... he returns to Konoha and an strong/serious Naruto canon starts.

-During Chunin exams, Orochimaru reveals Naruto as one of his students, so during the Sasuke Retrieval mission, Naruto is left behind.

-Naruto is later sent to pick up the survivors (Kage Bunshin is awesome)... and story start!

Wait...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Who would've guessed?

* * *

><p><strong>Background Music:<strong> **Namida** from the Gundam Seed OST 1 (Not Namida no Theme) and **Negai** (願い) from Yosuga no Sora OST (this song is a bit high pitched. If you don't like Negai, **Roaring Tides II** from Clannad also works) *I don't own these songs...

- If you can, open both songs in separate tabs and play them at the **BGM** marks.

**BGM: Namida**

Naruto followed the tracks of the retrieval team, trying to find any live chakra signatures. He had passed by two, sending Kage Bunshins to check them out, when he felt a familiar signature. It was dwindling quickly. "She- I didn't expected her of all people to fall." With a quick burst of chakra, he dashed toward the chakra's direction.

He found the battlefield. The forest had been ripped apart. Trees had been torn down by sheer force, wind manipulation as he deduced from the numerous fallen leaves. Tracking the chakra, he looked down to see a mop of red hair under a fallen tree trunk. Silently dropping on the ground, he approached the fallen red head. 'It's her.'

Moving to her side, Naruto gently shook her shoulder while calling,

"Tayuya… Tayuya… Wake up."

Her eye lids snapped open, and chocolate brown eyes met crystal blue. Her mouth curved into a small smile and she weakly said,

"Hey shithead… It's been too fucking long. How's your shitty life been?"

Knowing her, Naruto just smiled at her greeting. He replied,

"We can catch up later. Let's get this tree off you first." Naruto focused his chakra and dug his hands under the tree. But, as he lifted the trunk, Tayuya screamed,

"FUUUUUUUUUUUC- STOP SHITHEAD!"

Naruto eased the trunk back down. He had hoped she had been lucky. But, her lower body must have been completely crushed by the trunk. Her legs, abdominal organs, and lower spine must have been completely destroyed. The tree trunk was the only thing keeping her from bleeding out.

She wouldn't make the trip back to Konoha.

Tayuya, panting from the pain, wheezed out between each breath, "Shithead... feel... proud... you can... make a girl... scream?"

Naruto just knelt by her side and lightly brushed his hand through her crimson hair.

"Shithead... You have... something... to say? Better make it quick... The fucking... Shinigami... isn't waiting," she continued.

Looking into her eyes, Naruto said,

"Tayuya... I'm sorry. Maybe... If I hadn't left... If I was faster... Just maybe if I did something differen-"

"Stop Shithead." Tayuya interrupted. She had managed to regain her breath a little. "Stop fucking bitching. That isn't you." Reaching to the hand brushing her hair, she squeezed it slightly.

Naruto squeezed back lightly before saying, "Still, I wish I could have done something. Is there anything you want right now?"

Tayuya smirked before replying, "Besides not dying?" Naruto just gave a sad smile to that. 'Even when at death's doorstep, she still has her spunk.'

Seeing the blond's face, Tayuya's smirk softened to a small smile. She said, "Just one thing. I want to be buried with my flute."

Naruto gave her hand another squeeze and said, "Deal."

Then, they sat in silence, both remembering their good times together.

**BGM: Negai/Roaring Tides II**

The first time they met.

_"Why do I have to fucking work with this blond Shithead?"_

_"Shithead?"_

_"Yea! Cause that's what you fucking are Shithead."_

The first time they trained together.

_"Fuck your fucking stamina! Why don't you ever go down!"_

_"You just need more training. Let's go another round."_

_"FUCK YOU!"_

The first time they fought side by side.

_"Shithead, you better make sure none of these donkey-fuckers get behind me."_

_"Don't worry. I got your back."_

The first time they danced together.

_"Shithead... You go any fucking lower and I will fucking castrate you."_

_She squeaked slightly as he pressed her body into his and whispered into her ear,_

_"Hai. Hai. Tayu-sama~"_

The first time they ate together.

_"How do you fucking eat this salty shit!"_

_"It... reminds me of family. It's not that bad."_

_She grumbled slightly before finishing her beef ramen._

The first time they shared their secrets with each other.

_"So, you're a Shithead with a demon inside of him?"_

_He replied, "Yes..."_

_Turning around, she walked away while saying, "Your still just Shithead to me."_

_He smiled at her reply._

The first time they said goodbye to each other.

_"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LEAVING!"_

_He turned around and said, "I told you why... Orochimaru plans to experiment on me... I don't want to become some science experiment."_

_"But... You are fucking abandon everything here. The village, our team..."_

_Naruto felt her hug him from behind._

_With her face buried into his shoulder, she said, "You're abandoning me."_

_Naruto turned around and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He said, "I'm sorry. But... I must go."_

_Her voiced muffled by his chest, she said, "I fucking hate you."_

_He felt liquid soak into his shirt. He held her until she cried herself to sleep. Laying her on her bed, he walked out, never to return._

Tayuya was the first to speak.

"Hey... Naruto... Just one more thing... You were my best friend in Oto... Do you ever think we could have more?"

Naruto felt her tighten her grip of his hand. He replied, "I wish we could have."

Tayuya's smile grew at his reply. With a happy, but tired tone, she replied,

"I knew you had the hots for me."

Tayuya closed her eyes, but her smile remained. She continued to grip his hand, and Naruto returned her grip. As he saw the forest around him darken and heard the clouds overhead rumble, he slowly felt her grip loosen until he could no longer feel any pressure. He brought her hand up slightly and kissed it gently. After placing her hand across her torso, he leaned against the tree trunk and looked to the sky. The gray overcast greeted him with streaks of lightning. A few droplets of liquid rolled down his cheeks. Then, a few dozen. A small trickle soon after.

'Goodbye... Tayuya.'

Then, the first drops of rain fell from the clouds.

* * *

><p>Damn I love sad endings :*)<p>

Did u enjoy the background music? :)

So if you enjoyed my oneshot... leave a nice review? If you hated it tell me why. Constructive criticism is always welcome. If any grammar nazis (sorry to anyone offended) see any mistakes, I wouldn't mind fixing them. I myself hate grammatical errors, but grammar is not my strong point -_-

Thank you for reading :D


End file.
